


Monday

by Odin2Fun



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin2Fun/pseuds/Odin2Fun
Summary: Notes：银行劫案AU。改写自X-files（6×14）Translation for Monday by fullmetalscully
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang





	Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Notes：银行劫案AU。改写自X-files（6×14）  
> Translation for Monday by fullmetalscully

周一的中央市起了秋风，中央银行一如往常营业。出纳员满脸无聊，等待着的顾客更甚，安保人员则大都懒洋洋地站着聊天，将银行安全抛在脑后。罗伊皱起眉头，如果这群家伙是宪兵的话，他就会在眨眼间把他们遣送回司令部，可惜他们只是私人安保。

尽管如此，他们还是应该对他们那该死的工作尽职一点。

“今早谁往你的麦片里拉了屎吗?”哈勃克看着迟到半小时后冲进办公室的罗伊，扯开一个嘲讽的微笑。

他现在真的没心情开玩笑。

“闭嘴，哈勃克。”

“嗷，某人真容易动气。”

他压下满腔愤怒。

“长官。”霍克艾向他敬礼。他瞥了一眼她的脸，就知道她马上就要问他为什么迟到了。好吧，今天的第二次，他真的没心情回答问题。毕竟今早他一起床，就发现整个公寓惨遭水淹。当他直挺挺地踩上湿透了的地板，嘎吱一声马上把他从残存的睡意中扯进现实。

什么鬼?

他把整个早上都耗费在在公寓蹚着水里走来走去，绝望地把泡在水里的东西捞出来，以及在电话里对维修工大叫。幸运的是，没有什么非常重要的东西被泡坏。他所有的炼金术书籍都平安无事，真是谢天谢地。

所以就是这样，今早他注定是个脾气不怎么样的混蛋。尤其是在这样的情况下他更没理由保持好脾气: 就为了今晚能在某个旅馆落脚，他现在必须得趁着午餐休息时间，跑去银行取钱。管理军官公寓的那些家伙，在需要花钱的时候总是闪烁其词，不过他们好歹向他保证他们会尽可能快地修好他的公寓。“尽可能快”的时间范围是指一周或两周不等。

当然，他也可以自己出钱修好公寓。军队这群一毛不拔的混蛋。他已经为军队奉献了那么多了，现在他们休想从他这儿拿走任何一分钱。

罗伊仍然对浪费了午餐时间耿耿于怀，他闷闷不乐地开车驶向银行。中央银行是一幢有着超过两百年历史的雄伟大楼。它本来值得驻足一赏，但罗伊今天可没时间。他突然想到，他本应带着霍克艾中尉一同前来，但他离开司令部的时候，她恰好不在，而且他确实没时间等下去了。

再者说，他只需要十分钟就能办完事。

罗伊掏出怀表瞧了一眼，时针从十分钟跨到三十分钟，但他还夹在队伍的中间。他的脚尖不耐烦地敲着地板。

霍克艾肯定要杀了他。

而且，看起来他今天估计要饿着肚子了。也许布莱达愿意从餐厅顺个三明治给他?

“所有人。”一个人在他身后大喊。“所有人都趴下!”

罗伊转过身，困惑地皱起眉毛。正在发号施令的人是一个极度紧张的家伙。其他人全都结结巴巴地说不出话。然而，当罗伊注意到那个人时，他的胃一下沉了下去。他握着一支枪——尽管枪在摇晃——他将枪口指向大厅里每一个人。

“不要触动警报,”他磕磕巴巴地说,“不然我就射穿你。”

先是他的公寓。然后又是这个。

如果上帝今天在这里，他大概他妈的会笑弯了腰。

没有警报声，大厅里只有惊恐的喘息声和哭声。一个女人向行凶者苦苦恳求，一抹阴郁掠过枪手的脸，扫开他先前所有不安，他把枪口对准女人的脸以作回应。她低下头，低声哭泣。

可恶！

“你！”枪手咆哮着，把枪口对准罗伊。罗伊僵在那里，他本想伸手去摸口袋里的手套。“手放在我能看见的地方！”罗伊照做了。“还有谁知道你在这里？”

他可以扯个谎，说没人知道。毕竟他离开司令部的时候只说了自己要出门，并没有告诉小队其他人他的具体行程。他离开的时候怒气冲冲，坏心情像乌云一样追着他的脚跟，甚至没给他们半点提问的余地。

但是，如果鹰眼现在已经回到了司令部的话，她一定会问他们他去了哪。

他真是个蠢货。

“我的小队。他们将在十分钟内抵达这里。”

枪手睁大了眼睛。他调整握枪手势，焦虑地舔舔嘴唇。

这是个谎言。但它或许能救下他的命。

在他把这个谎言圆得更真实一些前，银行大门猛然打开，愤怒的鹰眼走了进来。噢，她百分百是来杀他的。枪手向噪声处望去，罗伊的眼睛随着他枪口的移开而睁大。他开始扣紧搭在扳机上的手指。

“鹰眼！”他不自主地叫出声，试图摸出手套，但没有成功。当一股巨大的冲击力击中他的左肩的时候，他整个人向后摔去。尖叫声绕着他。他听到鹰眼的喊声。向后倒下，重重撞在地板上时，他的视野里一片模糊。撞到地板让他的肩膀伤得更厉害了。他能听到他头颅旁逼近的哭泣，他能感觉到无数的人围住了躺在地上的他。有什么温暖的，潮湿的东西渗进了他的制服上装。

“长官！”鹰眼叫道。她声音里的绝望将他从视野中的无数灰白圆圈中拖了回来。他喘着气，即使他的每一个动作都会引发全身疼痛，他还是竭力大口喘气。他没法呼吸。他没法想起这里发生了什么。他只是震惊，对那份刺眼和那份震耳欲聋在内的，所有发生在银行里的事情感到震惊。

一只手抓住他的肩膀。另一只手握住他没受伤那只胳膊的手。他转过头，看见背后无数双惊恐的，瞪大了的眼睛正看着他。目光里还有他们对他的信任。他们都知道他是谁，那个人把罗伊的手推到他的口袋里。

很好。他还有他的手套。

“别再往里走了，不然我就杀了你。”

不。不行。他怎么敢。不能是鹰眼。他怎么敢带走她。他浑身颤抖，口袋里的手指抽搐着。寻找手套这个动作变得如此缓慢、艰辛，疼痛让他几乎昏厥过去。

“别再往里走了！”

“他就要死了！至少让我帮帮他吧？”一个女人的声音在他头上出现。很明显，枪手同意了，因为他的头被轻柔抬起，垫到女人的大腿上。她盯着他的眼睛，满脸焦虑。他试图继续寻找手套，但他感觉全身如同被糖浆裹住，每个动作都要耗尽全力。

鹰眼的枪口对准了枪手，她摆好射击的姿势。枪手也举枪对着她，只是他的手仍在颤抖。

莉莎握枪的手从来不会颤抖。除了在伊修瓦尔。

他还记得在某个晚上，她来找他，因为她感到自己已经接近崩溃。他们紧紧相拥。在她试着坠入梦乡的时候，他搂着她。他没有对她说她落在他军服上的泪水，他也没有说她哭泣时颤抖的呼吸，他只是对她低声耳语着那些在她父亲家中，他们一同度过的时光：他成功修好了屋顶，却从梯子上摔了下来；他第一次听到莉莎的笑声；他们在她家后面那片森林里迷了路，午夜时分才跌跌撞撞地找到回家的路，在“艰险”的冒险后精疲力尽，却又兴奋不已；他们分手睡觉前给对方的微笑；那之后的好几天里，他们依然在讨论那段森林冒险，却只是低声耳语，暗递眼色，以免她的父亲知道他们的秘密。

唯一的问题是，这让她哭得更伤心了。

罗伊发现自己渴望那种感觉，那种拥她入怀的，满足的感觉。而现在，当他的血缓缓自身体里渗出时，他的视线集中在那个他深爱的女人身上，他为多年来自己仍没有将那些一直想说的话说出口而叹息。这些字句一直都徘徊在他的脑海，只待他开口诉说。而让诉说变得更加艰难的原因，是她一直在他身畔。

在一同度过十年之后，他们都清楚对方的感受。

但他必须说出来。他必须告诉她，他需要她，就如同当下他需要他嘴边流动的空气。

突然之间，那天早上发生的所有的事情都变得微不足道了。

鹰眼的目光移向他。当他看见她眸子里那些惊惧，那些最原始的伤痛时，他倒抽一口冷气。她在担心我。但鹰眼从未有过显露害怕的时候。这就是他担心的地方。

袭击者扯开他的夹克，一枚炸弹捆在他的胸前。

压抑的尖叫声再一次填满了银行。人们都在低声啜泣，罗伊断断续续地呼吸着。在他肩上的手收紧，那个女人惊恐地捂住嘴。趁着袭击者暂时转移了注意力，他颤抖着将手指推进口袋。

很好。他拿到他的手套了。

“放下枪。”袭击者慢慢地命令道。他的手已经放在他胸口的炸弹上了，只要他的手指弹下，整个银行就会就此消失。

但是，他不能让这些事情发生。太多人曾在他眼前死去，如今他不会再让这一切发生了。

伸进口袋里的那只手尽可能快地为另一只手戴上手套。他的视线又开始模糊了。可恶。这可不是什么好事。他必须得集中精神。因为一着不慎，满盘皆输。

他惊恐地看着鹰眼举手投降。袭击者紧张地把枪攥得更紧。她将枪放在地上，慢慢向后退。她的眼睛在房间的另一边找到了他，但他失血过多，已经看不清袭击者和她的表情。

“能让我跟他说最后一句话吗？”

“为什么？”他吼道。

莉莎一脸愤怒：“他是我的指挥官，而且他就快要死了。求你了。”

沉默在他们面前蔓延开来，仿佛没有尽头。当然也可能是仅对他而言，因为这种无法忍受的疼痛不断折磨着他。

“好吧。”

“长官？”霍克艾说道，“你能听到我说话吗？”

“能。”他的声音有点刺耳。

这样做太危险了。她到底在想什么？

“我忘记告诉您了，艾拉来过您的办公室，她把文件留下了，说她想着和罗琳一起外出用餐。她想问您是否愿意赏光和她们一同前往？” *

他陷在混乱、疼痛中的大脑解开了他们间的暗号。他的唇上掠过一个微笑。

我也爱你，莉莎。

“他哪也去不了，”袭击者紧张地说，他抬高声音，“你们所有人都是。”

霍克艾凝视着他，他回之以同样的凝视。假使一切终将成灰，他也希望最后能看见的人是她。

突然之间，罗伊啪地双手合十，吸走了袭击者身旁所有氧气。袭击者大口喘着气，双手捱住喉咙。莉莎猛地捡起枪，举枪射击，解除他的行动能力。尖叫声最后一次在死一般寂静的房间里响起。

当然，还给安保人员留了点应当的工作量。袭击者一倒向地面，他们立刻朝着他扑过去，将嫌疑人的脸压向地板。如果罗伊不是快要昏过去的话，他会笑出声的。

看来他们还没那么没用。

“长官！”霍克艾喊道，冲到他身边。她跪在他身边，脸庞离他如此之近。真好。如果他真的要死了的话，那他也要自私地希望能离她近一点。他知道这可能会让她深受精神创伤。但罗伊发现，当你中枪的时候，你就会把常识丢到一边。

另一个人闯进了他的视线。他的中尉和这个突然出现的家伙交谈了几句。

“我是一名医生。”霍克艾点点头，移开身子，为他腾出位置。他按住他肩膀受伤的位置，朝着某个人大喊，叫他去打电话叫来救护车。罗伊呻吟了一声，鹰眼立刻望向医生，他甚至能听到她唇边的咆哮。

“他会没事的，”医生向她保证，“子弹离开得很干净。只需要这样按着他，以免他过度失血就好，一旦他被送往医院，他就会很快痊愈的。”

罗伊知道在这样的情况下，他的举动未免有点太过乐观了。但他不在乎，因为莉莎·霍克艾此刻正握住他的手。她的拇指摩挲着他的指关节，他沉浸在这种感觉中，只沉浸在这种感觉中。

“收到信息，中尉。一清二楚。”

她扬起一个微笑，站姿稍微放松，远处汽笛声的音量渐渐加强。

“会没事的。”她深呼吸，“你会没事的。”

他笑了起来，尽管他的笑声听起来更像是一声喘息。那个发号施令的人应该是他，而不是她才对。

**Author's Note:**

> *这句暗语原文如下，按Royai的方法来解是“I L U”，即是“I love u.”虽然感觉稍有牵强，但也许是作者想要营造他们的危急情况，故有意为之：
> 
> “I forgot to tell you. Isla came by the office and dropped off some files. She said she and Lorraine were thinking of going out for lunch. She wondered if you would like to join them?”


End file.
